


Wednesday night

by Ferbiie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 being adorable, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Choi Twins feels, Couple Feels, Cute, Cute Kim Yoosung, Dating, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Happy Ending, Just a bit of hurt because Saeran, Lowkey shipping Yooran, MC and Seven are in a relationship, Recovering Choi Saeran, Yoosung being freacking cute, but their friendship is so cute and adorable anyways, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbiie/pseuds/Ferbiie
Summary: "Saeyoung always felt anxious before he went on a date with MC. Even if they had been engaged for a few months, it was always a situation filled with anxiety. He always checked at least three times to see if he had scheduled the right place, if she could come, if he had bought flowers. That night, he paced up and down in the bedroom, impatiently, thinking about where they were going to eat since they had decided to go out on the last minute. He always felt a bit lost when they decided to go out at the last minute. It had been her idea and they did not have a plan. He liked having a plan. It was his way of making sure that everything would go perfectly."Saeyoung being adorably anxious about another date with MC. At the same time, Saeran and Yoosung being chaotic when they are left alone at home. Just all the fluff you could ask for.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Special Date

Saeyoung always felt anxious before he went on a date with MC. Even if they had been engaged for a few months, it was always a situation filled with anxiety. He always checked at least three times to see if he had scheduled the right place, if she could come, if he had bought flowers. That night, he paced up and down in the bedroom, impatiently, thinking about where they were going to eat since they had decided to go out on the last minute. He always felt a bit lost when they decided to go out at the last minute. It had been her idea and they did not have a plan. He liked having a plan. It was his way of making sure that everything would go perfectly.

“Saeyoung, breathe” MC said, putting on her earrings “You’ll end up exploding by being like this. It’s not our first date, the worst part is over” she turned to him, taking his hand and smiling “There are no cultists trying to kill us this time, so I guess we will be fine”

He lowered his head, laughing. He placed his hands on her waist, bringing her closer to him. She thought he was very handsome that night. The black leather jacket over the orange shirt made his amber eyes even brighter. 

“Have I ever said that I am very lucky to have you here with me?” he asked, staring into her eyes.

“I guess you have mentioned it once” she answered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips and smiling “My goofy defender of justice” 

They touched their foreheads, close, together. Sometimes it all felt like an impossible dream, where one of them would wake up suddenly and forget about that happiness. But they did not wake up. After everything they had faced, they had decided that they would be in that dream for the rest of their lives. 

“Saeyoung, where do you keep the honey buddha?” Yoosung yelled from the living room.

MC began laughing as her fiancé let out a frustrated sigh. The moment was over, duty called. He rubbed his eyes under the glasses, still keeping one of his hands on her hips. She loved how much he cared about everyone, even though she thought that he should care about himself that much too. He had not realized yet that, for her, it would not matter where they ate or what they did on their dates. The small things were all that mattered, and she wished for him to see it too. He had already met all her expectations and surpassed them, only with those small things. The way he cared about his friends, he cared for his brother, the times when she saw him watching her study and he would blush and leave the room. 

“I will finish getting changed while you take a look at the kids” she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking back towards the bathroom.

Saeyoung smiled watching her leave. He had read about falling in love with someone over and over again, but only after meeting her he understood what it meant. He was deeply in love. Her smile, the way she was always so kind to everyone, how she treated his brother. Saeyoung felt that he had to be more for her, even if she had told him so many times that he was more than she ever wished. He loved her profoundly.

Slowly, still smiling, he turned and walked towards the living room, only to find Saeran lying on the couch and Yoosung sitting upside down next to him, both of them watching TV.

“Saeran knows where the chips are,” Saeyoung said, walking towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t want to stand up” Saeran answered, without taking is eyes off the TV “Frogo is about to throw the ring on the fire”

“You’ve watched it eight times already” Saeyoung stated as he grabbed one package from the cupboard “And there is a pause option on Nightflix” he threw the package to Yoosung, who grabbed it in the air “What happened to the rule of not talking to me when I am in there with MC?”

“The door was open” Saeran said

“You can’t see the door from here” Saeyoung said, pushing his brother’s legs to the side and sitting on the couch.

Saeran laughed and looked at him. That stupid brother of his.  _ Traitor. No. _ He was always so terribly nervous when he had a date with MC, Saeran could not understand that. They would spend most of their free time together. There was something wrong with the idea of dating, he supposed. Saeran wondered if he should say something. Saeyoung was definitely anxious and maybe a few words would make him feel better.  _ Why would we help him? _ He was still angry at his stupid brother, but maybe saying something nice would not be the worse thing in the world. It would be a nice gesture for MC, because she had been really nice with him when they went to the market together a few weeks before.  _ Noona is nice, Saeyoung is the one that abandoned us. No. Stop. _ He paused the movie.

“Why are you so nervous?” Saeran asked “It’s not as if you had just started dating. It’s been four months since you got engaged. What‘s the matter between you and dating?”

Saeyoung sighed. Even he wasn’t sure about it. He just wanted everything to be perfect, and if something were to not work out, he would feel terrible about himself.

“I just want everything to go well” he answered “I was terrible to her on the beginning because I was scared. I don’t want anything wrong to happen anymore. It will feel as if… I don’t care enough, and that’s not it.”

“Saeyoung, have you ever seen the way she looks at you?” Saeran asked, sitting up to face his brother “Do you think that what you guys have would end because of one dinner gone wrong? What you have is movie love. This kind of thing doesn’t happen to everyone. And I know you don’t believe in what you are saying, your brain is just… being mean. Don’t be mean to yourself”

Saeyoung smiled at him. All he had said was true. He knew it was. Perhaps he was just finding it difficult to believe that he was enough for her. Perhaps sometimes he was just afraid that he would let all of them down.

“My parents were really strict when I was young” Yoosung said “But there was one thing that my mom used to tell me. She would say that if you were doing your best and giving others the best version you could be that day, the people that mattered would always be by your side. Sometimes, your best version is not that good, but the people that matter to you and care about you, would know who you truly are and be with you on those dark times.”

Saeyoung sighed. He hated when those two were right. He looked forward as he heard steps on the hallway. When she came into the living room, his heart skipped a beat and a half. She was wearing a cute yellow strappy dress with a jeans jacket. Her hair was loose and falling over her shoulders. She was beautiful, especially when she smiled at him.

“Are we ready?” she asked, as he approached her.

“We are,” he smiled. Turning to his brother and Yoosung he stated “We’ll be back soon. Please don’t burn the house down. Saeran, take care of Yoosung and don’t let him stay on lolol for too long.”

“Bye, guys” she said “Have fun”

They left to the street, taking the sidewalk as they strolled into the night. It was a pleasant night. The moon was bright in the sky, surrounded by stars. There was still some movement on the street. Cars passing by and, occasionally, some pedestrians walking without noticing the couple.

“All right,” Saeyoung said, taking a deep breath. “I’m being cool. Relaxed.” he snapped his fingers, pointing at her “Where do you want to eat?”

“I still don’t know, but if we go to any restaurant right now they will mistake you with a tomato and put you in a pan” she laughed “You are completely red, that’s so cute”

“Will you stop?” he laughed, hugging her from behind and placing his chin over her head, hands crossed over her stomach.

They walked like that for a while, occasionally stopping to talk about something they saw on a store window or to show each other something on the street. The small moments, thought Saeyoung. 

“What do you want to eat?” he asked again, whispering in her ear

“We could go to the japanese place,” she answered, turning to him.

He agreed. She loved the japanese place a few blocks away from his home and he knew that. It was always fun to go there, especially when MC got excited and started chatting with the owners. They were an elder japanese couple, very traditional and very excited about talking with the “new, young generation”. Since MC told them that she was half japanese because of her mother, they would always spend a little extra time at their table chatting with them. She had even tried teaching Saeran to speak a bit of japanese, but in the end he ended up telling the restaurant owner that he wanted to eat the table and got frustrated. Saeyoung laughed a lot when it happened.

“I’ve never seen someone like japanese food this much” he said, holding her hand “You miss there a lot, don’t you?”

“It’s weird” she answered “I was really young when my parents died and I had to move back here. I don’t have many memories of our life there. But there is something when I eat the food or speak a bit of japanese that…” she took a deep breath.

Seyoung looked at her. She rarely spoke about her parents and the time she lived in Japan. Mostly because she did not have many memories about it. He held her hand tighter, gently stroking it with his thumb.

“Is it the feeling of it?” he asked.

“Yes. The feeling” she leaned her head on his arm.

It was very rare for her to talk about her parents. Saeyoung knew that. He also knew that what made her sad was not how much she missed them, it was the fact that she remembered so little about them. 

“We could go there one day” he said “See the sakura trees, walk around Tokyo, go to that park where you can feed the deers, I’ve always wanted to go feed the deers” 

“Are you serious?” she asked, smiling “You and me, travelling there?”

“Sure! Why not?” he smiled too “In the future, of course. Now everything is…” he could not find the word to describe what his life had been for the last months

“Scrambled eggs?” she asked, receiving a confused look from her fiancé “My grandmother used to say that life was just like scrambled eggs, because things were always mixed up in the middle”

“Your grandmother sounds like someone with whom I would have had amazing conversations” he laughed “Yeah. Things are really scrambled eggs right now”

As soon as they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by the smiling owner. After a while of small talk they managed to order what they wanted. The night seemed to flow as if the clock was hurriedly trying to end it. They talked a lot about the toy shop that Saeyoung was working so hard to open. There was a lot to put in order and he was still giving it some time until they were sure that Saeran was completely fine, but he would get there. He did not want it to be big, just a tiny shop, but his idea was amazing. A place where kids could actually play and see the toys. He was trying to implement automated components so that everything would seem magical. MC loved seeing him talk. When he was excited about something his eyes would have a special sparkle. She told him about college. Her major in arts was a lifelong dream and she was working hard to achieve it. She was working on a big research project about the use of art in psychological therapy and was very excited with the results. Her dream was to either work with teaching arts for kids or being an independent artist, even though she did think that she could be both. Saeyoung was sure that she could achieve whatever she wanted. He fell in love with her once more seeing her smile. 

For a while, they chatted about the upcoming party. They had all been apprehensive about getting back to it, but they had agreed that they needed to continue. Once again, it would be small, but they surely hoped that it would be less chaotic than last time. They laughed as Saeyoung began telling about the time when he and Vanderwood had crashed into a fancy party in order to steal one object that was being auctioned. 

After dinner, they strolled around a small park near his home. There was a big lake right at the center of the park, surrounded by trees and flowers. It was a special place. According to MC, it felt magical.

Shortly after, they headed home. Before entering, they stopped by the door, holding hands, looking at each other. Both of them smiled. 

“Thank you for the night,” he said.

“Thank you for being here,” she answered, hugging him. 

They felt that they could be there all night, holding each other close. Saeyoung gave her a soft kiss on the head, running his fingers through her hair. He was so happy.

He turned around and unlocked the door.


	2. Messy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Saeran and Yoosung were one of those unlikely friendships that seem impossible until it happens, and then it is clear that it could have never been any different."
> 
> Saeran and Yoosung are left alone at home and they decide to play a little videogame. Nothing could go wrong, right?

After Saeyoung and MC left, Saeran and Yoosung finished the movie. Both of them cried in the end, they always did. 

“Are you hungry?” Yoosung asked, wiping the tears off his face.

“Yes” Saeran answered “Do you want some pizza?”

Saeran and Yoosung were one of those unlikely friendships that seem impossible until it happens, and then it is clear that it could have never been any different. Saeran was still struggling to adapt to the new life. Talking to people was hard, very hard, especially if those people were the ones that you once tried to attack. Yoosung had always made it really easy on him. Just like MC, Yoosung was just himself around him. He made jokes and smiled at Saeran as if it all could be thrown in the past, and this made him feel safe. Yoosung really enjoyed spending time with him. He was cool. Their conversations seemed troubling for someone on the outside, since Yoosung spoke a lot and Saeran barely spoke, but it did work with them. It had all begun when the group went to the amusement park, when Saeran caught a cheating system and mended it in order for them to win the prizes. Then there was the night when Yoosung introduced him to Lolol. It had been an intense night.The twins had had a big fight and discovered that they needed to improve team work, but thanks to that Yoosung and MC had been able to win the game. Yoosung’s visits to their home were frequent and Saeran could begin to understand why Saeyoung was always looking after him like an older brother. Yoosung did feel like a younger brother for him too. 

After pizza, they moved to the computers. Lolol had released a new map and they were eager to test it out. They sat on the dinner table, taking their glasses filled with Phd Pepper with them. 

“What are those?” Yoosung asked, pointing to some books and art supplies scattered on the table.

“MC’s college stuff” Saeran answered, setting up the laptops “Just leave it there.” 

Throughout the game, they were exceptional. Of course they were missing two of their main team members, but even though Yoosung missed the sound of Saeran and Saeyoung fighting over who was cheating - something they did even if they were on the same team -, they managed to perfectly win the game. It was tough and for a moment both of them had doubted that it would be possible, but they managed to do it. As they yelled in excitement over their victory, Yoosung bumped his arm in his soda glass, dropping it over MC’s book.

Both of them froze. Yoosung felt his stomach sink. He had done something really bad. Saeran felt as if he had a thousand sirens in his brain and all of them were screaming at that moment. He knew that she always asked them to move her stuff if they were going to use the table for something. At that moment it made perfect sense of why she would ask them to do so.  _ Congratulations genius. Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot.  _ It was as if they watched the whole scene in slow motion, the soda droplets getting closer and closer to the book until it was soaked. Yoosung pulled it off the table as Saeran grabbed the other stuff to protect them from the murderous Phd. Pepper. 

“Oh, no” Yoosung murmured “Oh, no. What do we do now?”

He opened the ruined book. All the pages were wet, stained with the dark color of the beverage. He tried to remember all the home-caring lessons his mother had taught him, but he could not remember anything regarding dropping beverages in one of your best friend’s books. 

“I don’t know” Saeran answered, getting closer to him “I really don’t know”

“You are all technology geniuses. Don’t you know how to do anything to fix this?” Yoosung asked.

“No, I don’t have a time machine, if that’s what you are asking!” Saeran answered. He wished he did have a time machine.

Yoosung ran towards the kitchen, placing the book on the counter. They looked around, spotting paper towels nearby. They began trying to dry the book, feeling the despair grow as the pages began to undo themselves. Saeran ran to Saeyoung’s bedroom and took MC’s hair dryer. He plugged it to the power socket and directed the hot air towards the wet pages. Among the storm of thoughts and feelings, he was sure of one thing: he felt terrible. How could he have messed up like that? He knew what MC had always asked them.  _ Useless idiot, can’t you do anything right?  _ It was not much. He just had to take her stuff and placed it on the counter. She never allowed them to get food or beverage near her college material.  _ But we did, because you can never do anything right, can you? _ She would be terribly angry at them.  _ Moron. Do you think she will still like you after this? And you dragged Yoosung with you.  _ What if she never wanted to talk to any of them again? It was supposed to be her and Saeyoung’s date night, but they would ruin it with the destroyed book.  _ That’s why we never have good things, you idiot. You never do anything right. _

Yoosung watched Saeran try to dry up the pages. His friend’s face was changed. He had a heavy serious look, as if sadness had joined stress and the result was that. Yoosung wanted to say something, but he could not work out what. It was his fault. They had always welcomed him to their home and he was able to ruin MC’s book. He knew how expensive those were. But he had to say something. Saeyoung had explained to all of the RFA about Saeran’s anxiety and panic attacks, including the best ways to deal with them. 

“Saeran?” Yoosung called.

The younger of the twins did not stop nor raised his eyes from the book he was trying to dry.  _ Idiot Idiot Idiot. _

“Saeran, look at me” Yoosung slowly approached his hand and touched Saeran’s arm, startling him and making him look up “It was not your fault. We did bad, but it was not  _ your _ fault. I know that you have trouble dealing with stuff like that. Breathe”

Saeran took a deep breath.  _ Not my fault.  _ He tried to count from ten to one, just like his brother did to him.  _ You disappointed her. _ He sang the song MC sang to him every time he had one episode.  _ Not my fault. It’s all because of you. Not my fault. _ Slowly, he began to calm down. He was still terribly anxious, but the worse attack had been averted.

Still, they tried everything to get rid of the stains, but to no avail. The book was half stained, a little ripped and absolutely ruined. They sat at the sofa together, without saying a word. They would have to tell her. This realization had barely crossed their minds when keys rattled on the door. 

“Hi! We are home!” Saeyoung announced, opening the door.

“We brought anpan and mochi for you guys!” MC said, heading to the living room while roaming through the plastic bag “Saeran, they did not have the strawberry one that you like, so we just took the chocolate one instead” she rose her eyes to the two terrified looking friends in the couch “Why are you looking at me like that?”

They looked at each other. Saeyoung, who was locking the door, came closer. He was afraid that something bad had happened to Saeran.

“MC, we are really sorry” Yoosung said “We were just playing games and we got too excited. We ended up spilling a whole glass of Phd. Pepper on your book” saeran handed her the ruined book “We are very, very sorry.”

MC could not believe that. She felt just as if a hand was clenching her throat. She wanted to cry. She opened the book, looking at the ruined pages. she did not have that many notes made on the stained pages, but it was still her book that she had bought and cared so much for. She could not believe what was happening. MC did not have the money to buy another one, it meant that she would have to take it from the money she saved for college, and then who knows how she would replace that value in the future.

“I can’t believe this,” she said, more sad than angry “I asked you so many times for you to move my things off the table if you need to use it. Or ask me and I will move it myself.”

“We- We are really sorry, MC” Saeran stuttered. He feared punishment more than anything in the world.  _ She won’t hurt us. She is not like them. _ “I didn’t pay attention when we were setting up and then it was too late. We will solve that, we’ll buy you a new one” Yoosung nodded “We are really sorry”

MC took a deep breath, pinching her eyes as she sighed. Even if still sad, there was nothing left to do. The girl looked up to the two scared boys standing in front of her. Yoosung was looking down, Saeran was frozen into place, staring straight at her. She knew that he was scared, so, as calmly as she could, she placed the book back on the table.

“All right. It’s okay” she looked at Saeran and Yoosung “Do you promise to be more careful with my stuff?”

“Yes,” Saeran answered.

“Absolutely” Yoosung followed.

“Well, it’s fine then” she hugged each one of them “We are fine” she repeated, looking at Saeran as she gave him a kiss on the head. “Look at you two, you’re frightened. Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll fix it” 

They looked at each other. Somehow, the fact that she was not furious at them was even worse.

“As I was saying, we brought some desserts for you guys, all right? I’ll leave them on the table.” she turned to Saeyoung “I’m going to the bedroom, okay?.”

“I’ll be right there” Saeyoung answered

“Goodnight you guys” she said, leaving the room.

Saeyoung turned to them slowly. He could not believe what had happened. The night had gone perfect, she was so happy. None of them knew how hard she worked to go well in college and to pay for everything. She had the exact money to pay for college and the materials, so everything was extremely valuable for her.

“Sorry, Saeyoung,” Saeran said. “We know that you wanted everything to go perfect tonight and we messed everything up. We are really sorry”

“Well, you should be sorry” Saeyoung said “But not because of me, because of her! She has a lot of trouble buying those things and she is very careful with her stuff. I know you didn’t mean to do it, but, please, be more careful from now on”

“We will, Saeyoung. We promise” Yoosung said “And I’ll pay for it”

“Don’t worry about it” Saeyoung said “Tomorrow I’ll buy another one for her. I’ll go to bed too. Don’t stay up too late”

They sat back on the couch, feeling even worse than before. Yoosung had disappointed his friends. Saeran had disappointed his family. They wanted to solve it, but there was no way of doing so.

“What are we going to do?” Saeran asked, hiding his face on his hands. He was terribly ashamed.  _ We need to fix. Fix it. Moron, fix it. _

Yoosung stared at the book and the art supplies that were still on the counter.

“I have an idea” he said, smiling at his friend.

. . .

MC left the bedroom, still waking up. After telling Saeyoung four times that he did not have to go out of his way just to give her a ride to college, she gave up arguing and decided to eat breakfast while he changed. She thought about the ruined book and hoped to see Saeran - who always woke up much earlier than Saeyoung - in the kitchen, just to calm him and assure that she was really not mad at him. 

For her surprise, she found him and Yoosung sitting on the table, huddled over something that she could not see. They still had the same clothes from last night. She did not know that Yoosung was going to sleep there.

“Good morning” she said, heading towards the kitchen “Have you slept since yesterday?”

They turned around, hiding whatever they were doing on their backs.

“Good morning” Yoosung said “No, we… were solving something”

“Guys, you need to sleep” she said, filling a mug with milk “You’ll end up getting sick if you keep pulling up all nighters like this. I know that you like to play Lolol, but you are not doing it on a healthy way”

They took one step forward.

“We weren’t playing” Saeran said “We wanted to talk about what happened last night”

She stopped what she was doing. She really wanted to talk to them too. 

“Again, we are really sorry and we don’t want you to be harmed in any way because of what we’ve done. So, we did something for you” 

He handed her a pile of paper sheets. As she grabbed them and looked closer, she realized: it was her book. It was a copy of at least half of the book. The cover was decorated with colorful drawings. The view of the - a bit sloppy - work made her smile.

“We used the copy machine on the biggest part, but we ran out of ink and there were still some pages to go, so we hand copied them” Saeran explained.

“And where the stain was still visible we made some decorations to take the focus out of it” 

All the pages had drawings of cute animals, computers with smiley faces, video game characters and more. She could not refrain from smiling as she turned the pages and saw Saeran’s and Yoosung’s calligraphy. They had even copied her notes and highlights. 

“We didn’t want you to have to use the ruined one until the new book arrived,” Yoosung said.

She looked at them. She could not believe what they had done for her. She glanced at the table and saw her colored pencils scattered around, a stapler and some colored glue. 

“I am still disappointed on both of you” she stated, trying to keep a straight face but, after, opening a bright smile “but you are very much forgiven”

“You still like us, then?” Yoosung asked

“Yes, I like both of you very much,” she answered, laughing.

She hugged them again, giving each one a kiss on the head. That was lovely. Just lovely. When Saeyoung got out of the bedroom she showed him what they had done. Saeran and Yoosung were proudly smiling seeing how happy she had gotten. 

After she and Saeyoung left, they sat on the couch, feeling the weight of sleep fall over them. They had stayed up all night preparing the “new book” for her. They felt exhausted, but seeing her smile had been worth it. 

By the time Saeyoung got back, they were profoundly asleep. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over them. He was happy too. He never knew what to expect from his little brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you've enjoyed this fic! This is part of a whole series of fics I'm making that all share the same "universe". The main one I am writing to base myself is still being written and posted, so if this take on the characters sparked your interest, make sure to check my other works since they are all connected (I'm going to put them all together in a series, I'm just procrastinating to do so).
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe ♡


End file.
